


Fight For Balance

by can_you_get_Lokid



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_you_get_Lokid/pseuds/can_you_get_Lokid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Age Of Ultron and Civil War based along with a few twists for our trio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~Several weeks later~  
In Eastern Europe in the country of Sokivia the Avengers and Astral were vastly approaching a new HYDRA base.

“Everyone know the plan?” Steve asked.

A murmur of acknowledgement was heard as they readied themselves.

Natasha and Clint jumped a jeep and drove, while Steve drove his motorcycle with Astral flying next to him.

Thor and Tony flew side by side as they dodged bullets and blasts from HYDRA.

The hulk was on a rampage as Tony flew around the compound looking for any targets when he slammed into a shield.

“Shit,” Tony yelled as he fell a little.

“Language,” Steve said over the comm.

“Oh, you’re going to regret that love,” Astral chuckled as she sent a wave of magic at a target making the bunker explode.

“JARVIS what’s the view from upstairs?” Steve asked.

“It appears the compound is surrounded by an energy shield,” JARVIS explained.

“Loki’s scepter should be here then, there wouldn’t be as many guards if it wasn’t,” Thor said.

“At long last,” Astral exclaimed as she shot at the oncoming soldiers.

“At long last is long enough,” Natasha said as she threw a grenade into a bunker.

“I think we lost the element of surprise,” Clint remarked as he ducked behind a tree and waited for the moment to fire back at the enemy with an explosive arrow.

“Wait no one else is gonna say anything about Cap saying language?” Tony asked as he flew around the complex looking for a weak point.

“Oh trust me I did,” Astral answered as she blocked an oncoming grenade.

“I know…it sorta slipped out,” Steve said as he threw his motorcycle.

“Mmm a shame about the bike,” Astral said as she hovered next to Steve.

“At least it was an enemies’ bike,” Steve said as he led them back to where more guards were.

Steve and Astral fought of the guards near the entrance to the compound.

Clint was shot by a wayward blast as he looked for the speedster.

“Guys Clint’s down,” Natasha said as she saw Hawkeye fall. Steve and Astral turned but were knocked over by a blur.

“We have an enhancement in the field,” Steve said as he stood.

“He’s mine,” Astral said as she took off after the speedster.

“Careful Cap, you gotta wiley one,” Tony replied.

“I already knew that,” Steve replied as he saw Astral catch up to the blur and knock him over.

“Stark, we still need a way inside,” Steve said as he met up with Thor.

“On it,” Tony replied as he took out more guards around the tower.

“Out of all the new people the enhanced is new, he is a blur,” Steve explained to Thor.

“Well I think Astral took care of him,” Thor said as he let out a chuckle.

Steve looked up and saw Astral levitating an unconscious man.

They were drawn back to the soldiers and tanks lining up to attack.

“Why are they lining up?” Thor asked.

“Maybe they are excited,” Steve said as he braced his shield and Thor hit it with his hammer.

“And for gosh sakes watch your language,” Tony said.

“Jarvis have you found a weak point?” Tony asked as he circled the complex.

“It seems that the energy source is coming he cellar sir,” JARVIS replied.

“Good I want to poke it with something,” as he shot a missile at the power source to the complex.

Thor carried Clint back to the jet as Natasha went to find Banner.

“Astral you coming inside?” Steve asked as he approached a door.

“Yes, let me take care of this trash first,” she replied as she tied the man up to a tree.

Steve busted through the door just as Strucker was about to escape.

“Strucker, one of Hydra’s number one thug,” Steve said as he circled the man.

“Technically I work for SHIELD,” Strucker replied.

“Technically you are unemployed, now where is Loki’s scepter” Steve said.

“Oh don’t worry I know when I’m beat,” Strucker said.

“I’ll just add human experimentation to your list,” Steve said.

“You’ll have to catch me first,” Strucker said as a woman blasted Steve with a red energy.

“Another enhancement, do not engage,” Steve said as he ran up the stairs to corner Strucker.

“You’ll need to be a little faster-“ Strucker started but Steve caught him off guard as he threw his shield at him knocking him out.

Astral walked up the stairs and tied down Strucker.

“There’s another magic user,” Steve said as Steve hefted Strucker over his shoulder.

“Thor I have eyes on the scepter,” Tony said. Astral wondered to where Tony was and saw a woman in red as she weaved red magic.

Astral tapped her on the shoulder before punching her in the face.

“No one controls my friends,” Astral spat as the woman fell before a blur caught her and disappeared.

She walked over to Tony as he carried the scepter out.

“Alright time to go home,” Tony said as he suited up.

~At the Tower~

“So as I was saying party tomorrow, just so we can get some rest and showers, especially you Banner,” Tony said as the Jet landed.

Maria and Doctor Helen greeted the team at the loading bay as Clint was wheeled out.

“Hey boss lab’s all set up,” Maria said.

“Actually he’s the boss, I just pay for everything to make people look cooler and stuff,” Tony said pointing at Steve.

“What’s the word on the enhancements?” Steve asked as he guided Astral off the plane.

“Orphans from a bombing that volunteered to help their country,” Maria said handing over a tablet.

“What are their powers?” Astral said as she peered over Steve’s shoulder.

“He has an increased metabolism and enhanced homeostasis, she has telekinesis and molecular control,” Maria said.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “He’s fast, she’s weird,” Maria replied.

“Alright, well they will show up again,” Steve spoke.

“Agreed, their files say they signed up for the experiment. How can their parents be proud of that?” Maria said.

“Right, why would anyone let a German scientist operate on them,” Steve said with a sarcastic smirk.

Astral smiled and squeezed his shoulder.

“We are not at war Captain,” Maria answered.

“Are you sure?” Astral said as they slipped into the elevator to go to the guest suite.

Steve opened the door to allow Astral through.

Astral pulled him in by his suit’s straps and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Steve moaned at the contact and held Astral by her hips.

Astral pulled back when she felt Steve play with her hair.

“Mmm, as much as I loved that, what is with the affection?” Steve said panting as color rose to his cheeks.

“Just a reminder of being alive,” Astral said capturing his lips again.

“That and I find you irresistible in your uniform,” Astral said as she nibbled on his lips.

“Really? I hadn’t noticed,” Steve said as he twirled them.

“Oh no, Captain sass is here,” Astral said as she squealed and took off.

Steve chuckled as he headed towards the bathroom to clean up.

He started to pull his top off when he felt arms wrap around his torso.

Steve looked up into the mirror and was met with a mischievous smirk from his love.

Astral locked eyes with Steve has she pulled the zipper down to his suit top.

Steve wore a white undershirt that was on the verge of being too small.

“Sometimes I wonder how your muscles don’t shred your shirts apart,” Astral said as she backed up.

“What do mean? The shirts are the right size,” Steve said as he pulled the undershirt off.

“If you say so babe,” Astral said as she vanished her clothes and jumped into the warm spray of the shower.

Steve shook his head and pulled of the rest of suit before entering the shower.

“You know they say that we save water by taking one together,” Steve said as he reached for the soap.

“Hmm I seem to recall that too,” Astral said as she wringed her hair.

The shower was turned off once the couple was done and they then dressed to grab something to eat.

“What would you like to eat?” Steve asked as he opened the cupboards.

“I think some fruit would hit the spot,” Astral said as she sat at the counter.

Steve went to the fridge to pull out some fruit.

A small noise sounded through the room and Steve reached for his shield.

“Mistress, I have brought you some snacks,” a small elven girl said as she placed a bowl on the table.

“Alya, a fore warning next time,” Astral said to the small girl with silver hair.

“Of course Madame, your mother asked me to give you your monthly Idunn apple,” Alya spoke as she bowed.

“Thank you Alya,” Astral said as she waved the girl off.

The girl curtsied and disappeared. Astral reached for the bowl and pulled out two apples.

“Hmm, curious that mother would give me two,” Astral said as she sank her teeth into the first one.

‘The other is for your mate, it is a gift from Idunn,’ Serene sent to her daughter.

“Mother says the other is for you Steve,” Astral said as she threw the apple to the man.

Steve looked at the apple and then took a bite.

There was a crash above before the elevators opened.

“We have a security breach,” Tony said as he burst through the door with the assassins following him.

“Really where,” Astral said as she turned in her stool.

“JARVIS has on surveillance that someone appeared and disappeared using magic,” Tony said pulling out his phone.

“Yes, that was just a servant dropping off a package,” Astral said as she took another bite of her apple.

There was a thud and Astral turned to see Steve out cold on the floor.

“Oh dear, Steven are you alright?” Astral said as she kneeled down to her mate.

Steve sat up a second later holding his head, “Man, that’s some apple,” Steve said.

Astral laughed and helped her mate stand.

“ Well of course it’s Idunn’s golden apple,” Astral said as she placed his apple back into the basket.

“Wait you mean the apple of eternal life?” Clint asked as he reached for the apple.

He leapt back in shock as electricity came from the basket.

“Yes, reframe from trying to steal it, there is a nasty surprise for those who are not gifted with permission,” Astral said as she snapped her fingers making the basket disappear.

“So wait Cap’s immortal now?” Tony asked.

“Not necessarily, immortality is a lie, however an extended life span is achievable,” Astral said as she snapped her fingers and a pomegranate appeared.

Astral picked the seeds out of the fruit as an argument between Clint and Tony ensued on what it immortality meant.

Steve pulled out a stool next to her and plucked a seed.

“So I’ll live as long as you?” Steve asked.

“Yes, as long as you eat the apple every month,” Astral spoke as she fed him a seed.

“You can still die if you lose your head or have your heart ripped out,” Astral said as she licked the juice from her finger.

“Wait, why can’t we have one then?” Tony asked as he stood near the couple.

“In order to gain permission, one must prove a heroic feat that can prove a pure heart. One who is selfless and kind, those who will not exploit their power over others,” Astral said as she turned to the man.

“Ok so most of us have proven a pure more than others, we still haven’t gotten an apple,” Clint said as he plucked a pomegranate seed.

“Idunn is just like Heimdall, she can see all and judges with an iron fist,” Astral snapped back.

“If she were give mortals apples then there would be too many humans, humans are meant to have short lifespans, those who have been granted eternal life move on to another realm so no quarrels occur when they don’t age,” Astral explained.

The three avengers looked to the Captain with mixed faces.

“By the time most of you pass on we will leave,” Astral said holding Steve’s hand.

The group was silent as they were reminded on just how short their lives were.

A bang broke the silence and the group split to see what happened.

“Honestly my uncle needs to know how to be subtle,” Astral muttered as she peeled the pomegranate more to get the red fruit.

Steve chuckled and nuzzled her ear.

“Yes, but that would be the day Tony learns manners,” Steve smirked.

“True, true,” Astral said as she placed a seed in his waiting mouth.

Steve offered a small smile and kissed her fingers.

“I thought you mentioned that once we have Bucky that we would all share the same age span and things like that?” Steve asked.

“Yes, when we find our lost one we will all have the same life span as my people. For now Mother has decided to gift you an apple for the upcoming events it seems,” Astral said as she traced his face with her fingers.

“So not to be weird or anything but who actually wears the pants in this relationship?” Barton asks as he steals the rest of the pomegranate.

“That is a vulgar question Clint, and I think your wife would be disappointed that you would ask that considering she has you on a leash,” Astral spoke with a huff.

“Wait how’d you kno- Serene told you,” Clint said.

“Well of course and congrats on the expecting son,” Astral said.

Steve looked at Clint with a blank look before looking back at Astral.

“How do you know who is in charge in their relationship?” Steve asked.

“Simple, he can be reckless and will do anything to make up for any new scrape he gets by lavishing her in new additions to their home,” Astral said simply.

“Man Cap, you got a keeper,” Clint said as he got up to return to what ever he was doing before.

Soon the two were back to being alone as they sat comfortably in silence.

“Do you want children?” Steve asks suddenly.

Astral perked at the question and turned to look at her mate.

“ Of course, when the time is right I would want to have children. I can imagine a little blonde chasing after her father and a little mischievous dark-haired boy waiting to pull off another prank,” Astral said with a far off look.

“I always had the hope of settling down and having children with a partner, I just didn’t realize she would come with my best friend too,” Steve said with a chuckle.

“You two make quite the catch,” Astral said with a wink. Steve blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

“You make us sound like two slabs of meat,” Steve chuckled.

“Oh Love, have you looked in the mirror? Those delicious muscles can make anyone swoon, they are a nice bonus to your golden heart though,” Astral said as she tapped over his heart.

Steve shook his head with a smile, “No woman could ever compare to your beauty, your smile makes me dizzy, your golden eyes captivate me and your voice can charm any man into your bidding,” Steve responded back.

Astral flushed at these words, “My dear Captain, you know how to make a woman flustered.”

Steve smiled a toothy grin before picking her up and carrying her to their room.

Astral squealed before letting out giggles as she was dropped onto the bed with a bounce.

Steve lingered at the edge of the bed as he took of his shoes. Astral smiled at her mate as she crooked her finger in a ‘come here’ motion.

Steve crawled up the bed and soon they were in each other’s arms as they locked lips.

Steve supported part of his body with one hand as the other caressed Astral’s cheek.

Astral wrapped one hand up into Steve’s hair at the base of his neck while the other fisted his shirt.

Soon Astral wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them.

Steve held her hips as Astral traced the lines along his face.

“One day, I will have to try some of those kinks to find yours,” Astral said as she kissed him.

“Do you need to? I don’t need anything special, you are all I need,” Steve said as he pecked her lips.

“Yes I do, I want to watch you unravel in pleasure, it goes both ways Steve, that’s all apart of the game, I find what makes you squirm and you find mine,” Astral says huskily as she nipped his lip.

Steve sighs when they break apart and she lies on his chest.

He was too comfortable to move to change.

Astral snapped her fingers and soon they are in their pajamas.

“I forget about my thoughts projecting, sorry darling,” Steve says as he runs his hand through her long black curly hair.

“Its fine, yours I can handle. Some of your team mates need a very powerful filter though,” Astral replied which turned into a yawn.

Steve reached for the light to turn it off.

He settled back down and felt Astral trace his tattoo.

Warmth spread through his chest, “power manipulator,” Steve sighed, as he felt calm and relaxed.

“Helps with those memories though, does it not?” Astral asked as she laid her hand right over the mark.

“Yes, I love you,” Steve said as he felt his eyes get heavy.

“Love you too,” Astral whispered as she also felt the pull of sleep.

 

 

An alarm went off for the next day and Astral went to smack the annoying device but was stopped by a pair of arms.

She rolled her eyes and concentrated on silencing the device.

Soon the room was quite again and Astral rolled over to stare at her lover.

Steve’s blonde hair was half sticking up and the other half squished into the pillow.

His pink lips were partially open and his eyes twitched. Astral laughed softly as she leaned down to kiss the man awake.

She could hear the sharp inhale as Steve tightened his grip around her.

She groaned when she felt him bring their hips together.

Astral pulled away and brushed his hair from his face. “Morning Captain,” Astral said in a raspy voice.

“Morning doll,” Steve said as he pulled her in for a quick kiss.

She griped his shoulders as he rolled them so he was on top.

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve said as he looked down at her.

“You’re very mesmerizing yourself Steve,” Astral said as she pulled him for another kiss.

They were soon interrupted by JARVIS.

“Sorry to interrupt but sir wishes to remind you that, ‘no hankie pankie in my tower.”

Steve laughed as he rolled off the bed to grab some running clothes.

“Well thanks for that JARVIS,” Astral said as she gently lifted herself from the bed.

She padded softly up to Steve and pinched his butt resulting in him jumping.

“Don’t start something you won’t go through with,” Steve joked.

“Oh trust me, I always follow through,” Astral said as she closed the bathroom door.

Soon Astral walked out of the bathroom in similar attire.

“You ready Captain,” Astral asked as she held out her hand.

“Always,” Steve said with a smirk.

The pair disappeared to the park to run around the beautiful area.

 

~Some time later~

 

“I wouldn’t call that fair considering you had a head start,” Steve said as he opened the door.

The rest of the Avengers were just coming through the elevator to get breakfast when they heard Astral and Steve exit the stairs.

“You’re the one who gave me the head start, it is perfectly fair,” Astral said as she filled her water bottle.

“She’s right Cap don’t under estimate the daughter of Loki the trickster,” Natasha said as she took a spoonful of Greek yogurt.

Steve rolled his eyes and walked over to the stove to load up a plate of eggs, bacon and hash browns.

Astral looked at the food and opted for the fruit and a few slices of bacon.

Steve sat at the bar next to her as they dug in.

Bruce stumbled out of the elevator in a tired daze, Tony following behind in the same manner.

“You know one of these times you might actually turn into a zombie,” Astral said.

“In order for us to do that we would have to die first,” Bruce said as he grabbed his tea and a mug full of hot water.

Tony made his way over to the coffee maker and poured himself a generous amount.

“You don’t necessarily- WHAT ARE YOU DOING??” Astral shrieked as she looked at the scientist with disbelief.

“Can you not screech, some of us are still in the process of overcoming a long work load,” Tony said as he rubbed his ears.

“Bruce, Tony lab…NOW,” Astral said as she disappeared in a flash.

“Ooo, someone’s in trouble,” Clint said as he took a bite from his toast.

Tony looked at Bruce before continuing to fix breakfast.

“Tony I would go before she comes back up here,” Steve warned.

“What is the worst she could do? Use her mother voice on me?” Tony said before he let out a girly shriek as he was pulled through a portal.

Bruce shook his head as he got onto the elevator with a mug of tea.

Steve sat in his chair as he continued to eat.

“You gonna go after them?” Clint asked the man.

“No, she can handle it, besides it’s going to get ugly,” Steve said.

 

Minutes later a neutral face Astral appeared next to Steve in a huff.

“Everything settled?” Steve asked.

Astral nodded her head and held his hand in hers.

A few moments later Bruce exited the elevator looking very pale and then Tony came out next.

He looked worse for wear.

Half of his hair was missing and his clothes were shredded in different spots.

“So I’m guessing don’t piss off Astral?” Clint asked.

Tony sent the archer a death glare before he disappeared to his room.

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked to his girlfriend, “You going to change him back before the party?” Steve asked.

Astral perked her lips, “Only 5 minutes before the party.”

 

~Later that evening~

 

Steve dressed in a blue button down and a pair of dark blue jeans.

Astral wore a mostly black dress with gold trim.

“You look beautiful Astral,” Steve said as he pecked her cheek as she was adding earrings on.

“Thank you, and you sir look rather dashing,” Astral said catching his gaze in the mirror.

Steve rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

“Pardon the interruption but Sir would like to remind you that the guest have started to arrive,” JARVIS spoke over the loud speakers.

“Ready my dear?” Astral asked.

“Of course doll,” Steve said holding out his arm.

The pair took an elevator up to the entertainment floor.

The party was just coming into swing when the pair got up to the floor.

SI workers, vets, and other friends were attending the party.

There were a few pool tables set up and a few bartenders standing at the ready.

“Well looks like a wonderful party,” Astral said with a smile.

Steve went to answer when Sam came over.

“Hey good to see ya,” Steve said giving a handshake and a hug.

“You too man, Astral stunning as always,” Sam said pulling her into a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Astral listened to the two friends talk when she saw her uncle at the bar with Tony.

“You want anything to drink love?” Astral asked.

“Beer is fine,” Steve said as he continued to talk with Sam.

Astral made her way over to the bar as she caught the ending of a tale.

“Boom, you looking for this?” a man asked.

Tony and Thor looked unimpressed at the man.

“Come on that would be killer with anyone else,” Rhodey said.

“Oh was that the whole story, well what a fine battle,” Thor said.

“So no Pepper?” Rhodey asked Tony.

“No, she has a busy schedule you know trying to run a whole company you know,” Tony said before taking a sip of champagne.

“What about Jane, where are all the ladies?” Maria asked.

Astral cleared her throat as she held her drink and Steve’s.

“Astral you look lovely,” Thor said as he pulled her into his side.

“Thank you Uncle,” Astral said making sure their drinks didn’t spill.

Astral tuned out the pissing match that Thor and Tony got into over whose lady was better.

“You know I think Steve is wondering where I am, I better go,” Astral said as she ducked under her uncle’s arm.

She found Steve and Sam at the pool table.

They were laughing as they finished the game.

Astral walked up behind Steve as he was lining up a shot.

She smirked as she nudged the stick just as he struck.

The cue nicked the ball but didn’t make the ball socket.

Sam ‘oohed’ as he lined up his shot.

“You know that was rude,” Steve said as he went to turn around.

“We all know you would have beaten Sam,” Astral stated as she passed the bottle of beer to her mate.

He took a swig before smiling.

“So you recruited my girl to help you win Falcon? That’s a low blow, and I thought we were friends,” Steve said holding a hand over his heart.

“Hey it was fair, I’ll take any chance I can get to beat you at something,” Sam said as he took a sip of bourbon.

Steve just shook his head as he put the pool stick back on the hanger.

The trio walked up to the secondary walkway that overlooked the party.

“So I heard I missed a fire fight?” Sam asks.

“If it was a big fight I would’ve called you in,” Steve said.

“Yeah it would’ve been a nice break from the cold leads,” Sam said.

“So there’s nothing to report on the missing person,” Astral asked with concern.

“Unfortunately they are all dead ends,” Sam said.

“Do you need a hand? I think things have quieted down around here for the moment so I can lend a hand,” Astral said.

“That would great honestly, honestly its been a little rough without a backup,” Sam said.

Steve looked at her as the two discussed their next move.

“Are you going to at least let me know how it goes this time? The last time you went on a mission without me you were gone for two months, ” Steve asked when Sam disappeared to grab another beer.

“Yes, I don’t think it will take as long as my last mission. He’s hurt and confused. Our solider is looking for answers on who he is,” Astral said as she stepped into Steve’s arms.

Steve ‘hmmed’ before kissing her forehead, “I think I need a stronger drink, Thor said something about Asgardian ale that he brought?”

Astral laughed as she held his hand and they descended down to where her uncle was.

“Do not drink too much love, that stuff can knock you off your feet,” Astral said.

“Well hopefully I will get some reaction from it,” Steve said.

“Ah my family, care for a drink? This brew has aged for 2,000 years in an Asgardian barrel,” Thor said as he passed Steve a tumbler.

Steve took a sniff before taking a taste.

Astral knew better then to sniff the potent drink.

Steve pulled back with a scrunched face, “Man that packs a wallop.”

Astral giggled before she took another sip, “I told you, Asgardians love their alcohol like their warriors, strong.”

Steve let out a laugh as he took another sip. He could feel the affects coming on, “Remind to ask Thor some for later,” Steve said as he kissed Astral.

Astral smiled into the kiss and broke it.

“Noted,” she replied with a giggle.

Soon the party began to die down a little as the guest began to leave.

All that remained were Natasha, Clint, Maria, Tony, Rhodey, Steve, Bruce, Thor and Astral.

Thor placed his hammer on the coffee table and waved his hand at it, “Let’s see if any of you mortals are worthy.”

The team laughed as they all gathered around.

“He so ever be worthy will have the power,” Clint said in an exaggerated voice.

“Oh please it’s a trick,” Clint said as he twirled the drumsticks.

“Well have a go then, prove him wrong,” Astral said waving her hand.

Clint stood up and walked over where the hammer was.

“Clint you had a tough week, if you can’t get it up we won’t blame you,” Tony said.

The group laughed as Clint was inches from the handle.

“You’ve seen this before then?” Clint asked Thor.

Thor smiled at the archer with an encouraging smile.

Clint grasped it in his right hand and tried, letting out a grunt, but nothing.

“I don’t know how you do it?” Clint said as he went and sat back down.

“Smell of silent judgment,” Tony said.

“Please Stark by all means,” Clint said sarcastically.

Tony stood up with a flourish and brushed off the invisible dust from his shoulder.

“Never one to shrink from an honest challenge, its physics. So if I lift it I become the ruler of Asgard?” Tony asked as he wrapped the leather strap around his wrist.

“Of course,” Thor replied. “I highly doubt it, his ego wouldn’t have enough room,” Astral muttered to Steve.

Steve let out a snort and looked at her.

“It’s true, my father’s takes up a lot, along with Thor’s and every other male Asgardian,” Astral went on.

Tony struggled and then he put his foot on the table for ‘more leverage’.

“Be right back,” Tony said. He came back with an ironman gauntlet.

He failed again, so then he asked Rhodey to join him.

They both filed again as they bickered. Bruce was next and he failed.

He let out an ‘angry’ yell but smiled. Astral giggled off to the side.

“Nothing?” Bruce asked. The group laughed as Bruce shared a look with Natasha.

Astral raised an eyebrow at Steve when Bruce sat down.

“Well go on then,” Astral said. Steve let out a chuckle as she hit his butt to make him go faster.

“Come on Steve,” Clint hollered.

Astral leaned over to her uncle, “He is able to, just watch.”

Astral turned back to watch Steve.

“Come on Cap,” Tony encouraged.

Steve wrapped both hands around the handle and pulled.

The hammer lifted a centimeter off the table and Astral watched as he struggled with the weight.

She side-glanced at her uncle and saw his face drop.

“Told you, but he doesn’t want to rule,” Astral said as Steve continued to try and ‘lift’ the hammer off the table.

His muscles tightened in his arms and back as he tried.

‘ Steve don’t over think it, you can lift it just don’t doubt yourself,’ Astral sent.

Steve lost concentration and dropped it. Steve let go and held up his hand.

“Nothing,” Thor laughed as he took a drink. “Widow?” Bruce asked.

“Oh no that’s not a question I need to answer,” Natasha said with a chuckle.

“Go on Astral your turn,” Tony said.

“Oh I know the answer,” Astral said as she went over and picked it up.

“Ruler of Asgard,” She said waving the hammer around.

The hammer just turned invisible with a flick of her wrist and she created an illusion.

“So is it a family thing or something?” Bruce asked.

“No, she jests. Astral just concealed my hammer,” Thor said as he broke the spell but touching the hammer.

“Oh, then it has to be finger print identity then,” Tony said.

“You bet your ass,” Clint said as he clapped a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Steve he said a bad language word,” Maria tattle-tailed.

“Is there anyone you didn’t tell Stark?” Steve said shaking his head.

Astral walked behind her mate and laid her hands on his shoulders.

She gave a squeeze before starting a slow pattern.

“Who so ever has Thor’s finger print is the literal translation,” Tony said.

“Well yes, or here’s a simpler version. You are not worthy,” Thor said as he tossed his hammer and caught it.

Everyone let out a groan at the corny joke.

Astral trailed a hand through Steve’s hair as everyone broke off into chatter.

A high pitch screech broke the chatter though.

“Lame,” a robotic voice said lowly as metallic footsteps were heard.

Tony pulled out his Stark phone to check the readings.

“No, how could you be worthy? You’re all killers,” The robot said.

The machine was falling apart as it waved its hand.

“Stark,” Steve said as he stood.

“Sorry I was asleep, well rather I was dreaming. There was a terrible noise and I was tangled in these strings. I had to kill the other guy, he was a good guy,” The robot voice said.

“You killed someone?” Steve asked.

“Wouldn’t have been my first call, but down in the real world we are faced with ugly choices,” the robot said.

“Who sent you?” Thor asked.

A rewind voice was heard, “I see a suit of armor around the globe,” in Tony’s voice.

“Ultron,” Bruce said.

“In the flesh or no not yet, not this Christmas. I’m on a mission,” Ultron said.

Clicks of guns and arrows readied. Astral powered up her magic.

“Peace in our time,” he responded before more suits burst through the wall.

Steve kicked up the table as they flew at him.

He fell back behind the chair as Astral teleported to the overhang.

She shot off bursts of energy at the robots.

Thor hit one with his hammer as a robot picked up Tony.

Steve jumped onto a suit and was flown backwards into the wall where he let go.

Clint grabbed Cap’s shield and threw it to him. Steve caught it and through it at the robot about to attack Astral. The robots were all destroyed except for the first one.

“That was dramatic,” Ultron said.

“I’m sorry, I know you mean well, I just didn’t think it through,” he continued.

“You want to protect the world but you don’t want it to change,” Ultron irradiated.

“How is humanity saved if it can’t evolve? With these? These puppets? There is only one path…the Avengers extinction,” Ultron continued before Thor silenced him.

Astral looked to Steve as she hovered down from the balcony.

“You ok?” Steve asked.

“Yea I’m fine,” she answered as he pulled her into a sideways hug.

It was loose as the group gathered around to look at the robots.

The group gathered in the lab where they discussed what Ultron’s next motive was.

“He doesn’t want us dead, he said extinct,” Steve said.

“He killed someone,” Clint said.

“There wasn’t anyone else in the building,” Maria said.

“Yes there was,” Tony said as he pulled up a hologram.

“JARVIS, this is insane,” Bruce said looking at the shattered picture.

“JARVIS was the first line of defense,” Steve said.

Thunderous footsteps were heard and Thor picked Tony up.

“Come on use your words buddy,” Tony said as he struggled.

“I have more than enough words for you, Stark,” Thor said.

“Thor the Legionnaire,” Steve said. Thor put Tony down with a huff and walked towards Astral.

“I must seek answers on the plans from this Ultron, I need to go to Asgard,” Thor said.

“Why is Ultron trying to kill us?” Helen asked.

Tony started chuckling and Bruce turned to look at him.

“You think this is funny?” Astral asked.

“It’s probably not right? This is very terrible, is it so terrible,” Tony continued.

“This could have been avoided if you didn’t play with something you don’t understand,” Thor said.

“Oh no it is funny. It’s a hoot that you don’t get why we needed this,” Tony said as he approached Thor.

“Tony this is probably not the right time,” Bruce said.

“Really? That’s it? You’re just going to roll over and expose your belly when someone even hints at a snarl?” Tony says looking at the nervous scientist.

“Only when I created a murder bot,” Bruce countered.

“We weren’t even close,” Tony said.

“Well obviously you did something right and you did it right here,” Steve cut in.

“The Avengers were suppose to be different then SHIELD,” Steve continued.

“Does anyone remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole to save the city? There is a whole other world outside our solar system that we can’t even possibly imagine, down here we can beat arms dealers and the like but up there that’s the endgame,” Tony said.

“We will lose if we don’t change,” Tony said.

“Then we will lose together,” Steve said.

“We need to find out when Ultron plans to attack and cut him off before,” Steve says.

“We need a plan.”

The team broke off into different groups to discuss what needed to be done.

Astral stood silently as she watched the group disperse.

Is this what you were preparing my mate for? Astral sent to her mother. Yes, this Ultron plans to evolve humans when they are not able to evolve just yet; he plans to wipe them out like any other extinction. Serene sent back.

 

Astral worries her lip and thinks.

“What’s on your mind?” Steve asks breaking her thoughts.

“Ultron means to evolve humans but humans are not ready yet, he means to wipe out the entire race,” Astral says.

“We must get ready then, this is going to be a fight,” Steve says as he leads her to their room to change.


	2. Chapter 2

“Reports have been found that items are being stolen,” Maria called out.

“Any fatalities?” Steve asks.

“Only when engaged, reports talk about a blur or the guards being lost in old memories,” Maria continues.

“Maximoffs,” Astral snarls. “Makes sense though, they have a lot in common,” Steve says. 

“Well not anymore,” Maria says showing them a picture of Strucker dead.

“Why would they kill Strucker?” Astral asked. “It’s a smoke screen, Ultron wanted to hide something from us that Strucker knew,” Natasha said.

“Yup, he deleted all our information on him,” She said after a few clicks on the computer.

“Not everything,” Tony said holding up a box.

The team broke off to search through the boxes. “Hang on I know that guy, he talked to me back in the day during a black market expo,” Tony said. 

Steve looked at him with a frown. “I didn’t buy anything from him, just talked,” Tony said. 

“He has a tattoo,” Astral said. “Yea and a brand,” Thor said. “What does it mean?” Steve asks. 

“It means ‘thief’ in a not so nice way,” Brue answered. 

“What dialect?” Natasha asked.

“Wakandan,” Bruce and Astral said at the same time. 

“So wait what did he steal from Wakanda?” Bruce asked.

“I thought your father got the all of it?” Steve asked Tony. 

“Apparently they lied,” Tony answered.

“What comes out of Wakanda?” Astral asks again. 

“The strongest metal on earth,” Steve answers as he looks at his shield.

 

The team gathered in the common area after everyone suited up.

“The plan is to cut them off before they get their hands on the metal, if they do who knows what Ultron plans on doing with all that Vibranium,” Steve said as he sat down near the cockpit.

“I have a feeling he’s not using it to make a Frisbee,” Clint joked as he turned on some switches to the quin jet. 

Steve sent a glare at the archer as he settled his shield at his feet.

“We should be in the shipping yard in just under an hour but we should prepare for any surprise attacks,” Natasha said as she pulled up the co-pilot headset. 

Tony was flying next to the jet in the suit as the rest of team sat in their chairs. 

Astral sat with her feet crossed as she laced her boots. 

Steve looked up at her from the tablet and watched as she tied back her long curly ebony locks.

“As much as I love the attention, what is on your mind love?” Astral asked as she turned towards her mate.

“I’m just trying to understand why the Maximoff’s are willing to risk everything for a machine that wants wipe out the entire human race,” Steve asked. “Unless of course Ultron didn’t tell them,” Astral answered. 

“Well couldn’t the witch read his mind or something?” Steve asked.

“No, metal is not an organic matter that can be read,” Astral stated. 

Steve nodded his head and looked back down at the tablet. 

Astral stood and stretched out her back. 

Her muscles were unusually tight from being in a crammed plane for so long. 

Hearing the satisfying pops Astral sauntered over to her mate and took the tablet out of his hands.

Steve looked up with confusion before Astral connected their lips in a brief kiss.

“There’s only so much you can prepare for, these kids are just following a man/ robot who fed them a lie,” Astral spoke as she gently settled next to him. 

Steve sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

“I know, it just gives me something to do so I don’t over think,” Steve admitted. 

Astral grasped his hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Hey, no matter what I will always be there,” Astral said as she kissed him again. Steve closed his eyes for a brief moment before he was startled by, “Ugh, you guys make my teeth rot, you’re so sweet,” Tony stated.

They all deployed from the ship except for Bruce who sat back down in the chair. “Split up and meet up back in the center, subdue any hostiles,” Steve barked out. 

 

 

Machines whirled as the display showed the vibranium. “Don’t compare me to Stark, he’s a sickness,” Ultron yelled furiously.

“Awe Junior, you’re going to break your old man’s heart,” Stark said as he landed and Thor and Steve took up the rear.

Natasha, Clint and Astral had split up to cover more of the upper levels. 

“If I have to,” Ultron countered. “We don’t need to break anything,” Thor answered.

“You have to, to make an omelet,” Ultron smugly spoke. 

Astral snuck up on the third level and chanted quietly. “Beat by one second,” Tony stated. 

“Let us keep the peace,” Thor spoke. “I think you’re confusing peace with quiet,” Ultron said. 

“You two can still walk away from this, no one has to be hurt,” Steve spoke. “Ugh, Captain America, God’s righteous man. The solider that thinks he can live without a war. If I could throw up in my mouth I would have,” Ultron says pretending to gag. 

“What’s the Vibranium for?” Stark asks. “I’m glad you asked, I was going to explain my plan but this will be more fun,” Ultron said as he created a pulse and shot a blast from his fingertips. 

Astral let a pulse of magic burst as she protected Steve and the spies from the blast. 

Gunfire soon followed and Astral could feel her eyes glow. 

“Dormio(Sleep),” Astral says flicking her wrist. 

The men with guns fell as unconsciousness over took them.

Clanking of metal was heard along with the familiar sound of blasts from the repulsors went off. 

A blue blur streaked pass and Astral noticed that Steve was thrown back unexpectedly.

“celeritatem finis (Stop speed)”Astral spoke but was beaten to it when the speedster grabbed ahold Mjölnir and was thrown into containers.

The speedster tried to stand but was knocked back by a push from the shield. 

“Stay down kid,” Steve said as he went after some of the bots.

“Status report,” Steve said over the com.

“The witch thinks she can control my mind, I highly doubt a human could beat her, luckily I am mighty,” Thor said as he felt the magic wash over him. 

“That ‘witch’ is very weak, she’s using triggering memories to shut you down,” Astral said as she leapt over the bars and landed on the catwalk. 

She ripped apart some of the Ultron bots along her way.

“Just keep your eye out,” Steve said. The brother Maximoff rushed Steve as the sister closed in. A red wave of magic washed over him and Steve was stunned. 

The witch then went up behind Widow and did the same trick. “Steve, status?” Astral called. “I got a blast of mind magic,” he gritted out. Astral nearly growled as she ripped the robot’s head from the body. She sped her way over to her mate just as the red witch fell from Hawkeye’s attack. “Save her for me, I have some words for her,” Astral snarled out as she kneeled in front of Steve. 

“Who’s ever standing we need to move,” Clint said. “On it,” Astral replied. “Revertere Steve (Come Back),”Astral spoke as she pressed her fingers to his temple and his mark. Astral was sucked into his mind instead. Music was playing as people cheered and danced. “Steve where are you?” Astral called out. She saw a figure looking around wildly. A woman approached him and asked him a question. 

Astral strided over but the music vanished and all that stood was her, Steve and a man shrouded by darkness. “Who the Hell is Bucky?” The man spoke as he raised his gun and fired. Astral was ripped out off Steve’s head when she heard him gasp. “Hey, hey you’re ok, I got you,” Astral whispered as she held his face in her hands. Steve took shaky breaths as he held her hand to his face. 

“Hey anyone, I need backup to catch Banner,” Tony called over the coms. “Nugatory, teams out of commission,” Clint responded as he picked Natasha up. Astral had Steve leaning on her as they walked towards the ship with Thor in tow. “Give me a few moments and I’ll be there,” Astral said. “It’s fine I’ll call in VERONICA,” Tony stated. 

 

Astral laid a hand on Steve’s shoulder once he settled in. “Go, I’ll be fine,” Steve said rubbing his temples. Astral nodded before kissing his forehead and flying out. Clint arrived back with Natasha and settled her in next to Steve. “Where’s Astral?” Clint asked. He was going to ask her if she could do anything for Nat. “Catching Banner,” Steve spoke.

 

 

A few moments later Tony returned with Bruce and Astral in tow. “You good?” Clint asked the trio. “Let’s just get out of here,” Tony said as he sat down. “Where are we going,” Astral asked as she approached the cockpit with Clint piloting. “Safe House, get some rest we’re still a few hours out,” Clint said as he flicked some controls.

“We took a hit,” Tony said as he talked with Hill. “I would lay low for a while,” Hill said. “Just until we can find Ultron,” Hill said before ending the call. 

The rest of the team was stuck in their own heads. Astral slid down next to Steve as he gazed out the window. She gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Steve looked away from the window and cracked a small smile, trying to reassure himself and Astral. 

 

“Sleep, I know you don’t want to, but it will be dawn when we get to the safe house,” Astral spoke softly. She could feel him hesitate before relaxing into her. She laid her head on his shoulder and he laid his gently on her. Their fingers were still intertwined when Astral muttered a sleeping spell over the team except for Clint.

The plane grew silent as Astral stared off into the horizon. “Thank you for that, I know magic is what tore us apart, but they need this,” Clint spoke, in a quiet voice. 

“She has little control once I’m done, repairing their minds,” Astral said as she began weaving mental shields in the avengers heads. Clint could feel a warm presence in his mind but instead of pain, he felt bliss as a warm blanket enveloped his mind. Once that was done, Astral slumped into a deep restless sleep. 

 

 

Light poured through the windows and woke Astral up, which then woke the rest of the team up. They landed in a green pasture and exited the plane. A farmhouse and barn greeted them as they walked towards the house. “This is a safe house?” Thor asked. “I guess so,” Tony stated. 

 

Clint opened the door and a woman greeted him affectionately. “Gotta be an agent,” Tony stated. The rest of the team, excluding Natasha, was shocked. Squeals of laughter were heard as two children came sprinting in to hug their father. The men looked on with astonishment. “We would have called ahead but, we didn’t know you existed,” Tony said. 

Thor and Steve were a little uncomfortable with the family. Thor looked puzzled before determination washed over. He trotted outside as Steve and Astral followed confused. “Thor?” Steve asked.

“I saw something in the dreams and I need answers,” Thor spoke.

“Be safe,” Astral said with a nod. Thor returned the nod before flying off.

Steve stood with Astral on the porch. He looked around before turning to go back inside. 

Astral watched as a swirl of emotions over took his face before he turned again to go back to the jet. 

She silently followed Steve to the jet, where he stored a bag with clothes. “One day Love, we are very close,” Astral said touching his back softly. Steve shrugged her hand off as he pulled out a shirt. “But when? After all this is over, can I live without a war?” Steve asked looking at her. Astral felt hurt wash over her when he shrugged her off. “Soon, once we have eliminated Ultron, you and I are going after Bucky,” Astral said in stern voice. Steve sighed as he sat down with his head in his hands. “I’m sorry it’s just-, I can’t get over the vision,” Steve said in a huff. 

 

“She showed you something she knew was going to hurt you,” Astral stated as she began taking her armor off. The laces were untied and she took the vambraces off and tucked them in her bag. Steve stood back up and helped her untie the laces for her leather armor around her chest. “I’m sorry,” Steve whispered placing a kiss on her shoulder. “I know, but keep in mind that I am trying my best to help you and the team, there is only so much I can carry,” Astral said turning to look at him. Steve nodded before looking into her eyes and capturing her lips in a short kiss. 

“You shouldn’t have to,” Steve said when he broke away. “And yet I will, it is what I signed up for,” Astral spoke as she helped him out of his uniform. They both exited the jet to see the team was helping out with chores. “Astral there’s sandwiches for you and Cap on the table,” Clint called from the porch. “Thank you,” Astral called back. 

Steve and Astral ate quietly as the team continued to help out. Once they finished they parted to see how they could help. Steve ended up helping Tony chop wood as Astral helped with the chickens. Steve was chopping through the wood as Tony stumbled with trying to catch up. Astral watched on from the table since she finished feeding the chickens. 

“Thor didn’t say where he was going, looking for answers?” Tony asked as he sliced a cord of wood. “Sometimes my team mates don’t tell me things, I thought Thor would be the exception,” Steve said.

“Well I mean you also have your little girlfriend too, or is she still causing trouble? Well it wouldn’t be surprising knowing her father and all,” Tony babbled. 

“Hey easy, it’s not fair to blame Astral for her father’s crimes, she is still apart of Earth’s mightiest heroes,” Steve said as sliced through the wood block. “The witch pulled us apart like cotton candy,” Steve muttered as he grabbed another log. “Seems you walked away from it all right,” Tony said. “Is that a problem?” Steve asked looking up annoyed. “I don’t trust a guy without a dark side,” Tony said as he picked up the axe and sliced through the wood. 

“Well maybe you haven’t seen it yet,” Steve said. “You know Ultron is trying to tear us apart right?” Tony said as he stopped chopping and got closer to Steve. “Well I guess you would know, whether or not you tell us is a different question,” Steve said as he cut through the wood with frustration. 

“Banner and I were doing research,” Tony countered. “That would affect the team,” “That would end the team, isn’t that the mission, the reason why we fight? So we could end the fight so we could go home?” Tony argued louder. 

Steve picked up a log and took it both hands. He ripped the log in half with aggravation pouring out of his aura.

“Anyone who tries to end the war before it starts, innocent people always die, every time.” Steve said as he looks at an approaching figure.

“I’m sorry, Mr.Stark, Clint said you could look at our tractor?” Sarah asked.

“Sure. Hey don’t take from my pile while I’m gone, I’ll notice,” Tony said as he left. Tony headed towards the barn as Astral approached the soldier. 

“Why must you two fight? I know you both have different ideas, but you’re on the same team, in the end you’re both fighting for what’s right,” Astral said a she sat on a log. “But there are two ways of fighting, the quick and easy with no regret or remorse. The other is where you take the time to calculate the oncoming onslaught and still have honor in what you fight for,” Steve said.

“Steve not everyone is the same, I agree that Tony should of told us about how he wanted to end the fight, but to go behind our back and create a murder bot cannot be forgiven. Love, I know you’re second guessing your team, but they will always be there for you,” Astral said as she stood and caught his arm before he chopped more wood.

“I just don’t know how much more distrust I can take,” Steve said as he sighed. “We will see through this battle and then we will go after Bucky, I think its about time we found our lost assassin,” Astral said as she smiled at her mate. Steve gave a small smile before dropping a kiss on her lips. “Thank you,” Steve breathed out. “It’s what I’m here for, making sure testosterone is in check,” Astral said winking at him. Steve blushed and rubbed his neck.

Astral chuckled as she raked her fingers over his chest. “Must you wear small shirts, I don’t like others seeing what’s mine,” Astral said as trailed her fingers over his chest. “Now you know how I feel when you wear those dresses,” Steve growled out as he nipped her. “Ugh that’s so nauseating, still in honeymoon phase,” Tony groaned. “Easy Stark, you won’t win this battle,” Astral said as she spun around to look at the man. “Trust me honey, Rogers is not anyone I would sleep with,” Tony said as he turned and left. Steve frowned and looked away. “Oh Steve, don’t listen to Stark, he doesn’t know what he’s missing,” Astral said as she captured his lips in a heated kiss. “You think they’ll miss us for an hour or two?” Astral asked with a grin. “Not if we leave a note,” Steve stated. Astral giggled as she teleported them to their apartment. 

 

Astral made quick work of Steve’s blue shirt and tossed it behind her. She peppered feather kisses across his chest as Steve covered her neck in nips and kisses. “Mmm, couldn’t wait to get you alone, you were so sexy when you ripped that log is half,” Astral moaned as she gripped his biceps. “Oh yeah? What were you thinking doll?” Steve asked as he pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra.

 

 

)Lemon(  
“I was thinking I was going to have you show me your dark side, Captain Rogers,” Astral spoke as her words ghosted over his lips. “What was I thinking saying that in front of you,” he groaned as she palmed his hard on.

“Oh I’m glad you said it,” Astral said as she pulled the zipper down of his jeans. She then gently pulled his pants and boxers down. She kneeled in front of the twitching muscle.  
“Show me your darkness,” Astral said as she sat on her heels. Steve growled as he had her take her bottoms off and saw she wasn’t wearing underwear.   
“Touch yourself,” Steve commanded. Astral gently rolled her buds with her fingertips and gently squeezed her breasts. Steve began to gently pump his cock at the sight.  
Astral could feel the electric current pulse from where she touched herself down to her toes. She let out a small sigh as she gazed up at her mate.   
“Finger yourself,” Steve ordered. Astral spread her legs and gently inserted two fingers into her wet heat. Astral groaned as she felt her wetness. She slowly began to rock her hips into her hand envisioning Steve’s fingers. “Now taste,” Steve said as he stroked his member. Astral brought her fingers to her mouth and tasted her juices. They tasted earthy and had a musky scent, Astral said as smiled up at her Love.  
“Captain please,” Astral pleaded as she felt an ache. “What do you want?” Steve asked as he stepped forward and grabbed her head. “Your cock,” Astral said as she stared at the organ.  
“Language,” Steve said as he took his member and gently pressed it to her lips.  
“Have to teach you to watch your language,” he growled out as he felt her tongue glide over his cock. He gently pushed into her mouth more and he let out a moan when he felt her swallow around him. Steve tugged on her hair as she continued her ministrations.

He could feel the familiar tightening in his gut. “Enough, get on the bed on your hands and knees,” Steve ordered as he pulled out of her mouth. Astral whined when she felt the familiar ache. “Please Steve I need you,” Astral called to her mate. “How do you want me?” Steve asked as he stepped behind her. “I want your dark side,” Astral said firmly. 

Steve growled as he roughly pushed himself into her wet heat. Astral let out a gasp at the rough intrusion. “Give me your all Captain,” Astral said cheekily. “Enough of your sass,” Steve said as he snapped his hips forward causing Astral to land on her elbows. Steve snapped his hips forward and the sound of skin slapping echoed through the room. 

“Mmm, my mate, ah,” Astral whined when she felt his pace increase. “Feel so good, so wet,” Steve grounded out. Each thrust felt stronger then the last as Astral felt her mate’s power. 

“Steve I’m going to come,” Astral moaned as she felt the familiar coil tighten. “Not until I say,” Steve bit sharply as he pulled her up so her back was pressed to his chest. Astral let out a frustrated whine as she felt the build up of pleasure. Steve felt his balls tighten as he strained to keep with his pace but felt it become erratic.

“Astral come,” Steve ordered as he felt his pleasure take him over the edge as he pumped into his mate. Astral let out a moan as her body listened to Steve’s command. She almost fell forward if not for Steve holding them up. Once Steve caught his breath he laid tender kisses over Astral’s bruised bitten neck. 

 

(End Of Lemon)

 

 

“Sorry,” he whispered as kissed each bruise. Astral hummed as she felt the soft kisses. “Don’t apologize, I rather like this side of you,” Astral said as she intertwined their fingers. They sat in this embrace for a few more minutes until Astral felt pins and needles in her legs. She leaned down and snuggled into the covers. Steve felt the sickening pop off his member coming out of Astral as she lay on the bed. 

“Was that ok?” Steve asked as he was getting flashes of that moment. He could feel his cheeks heat up. “Mmm that was something,” Astral whispered as she pulled him into her embrace. On the nightstand Steve’s phone gave a soft ping of a message being received. 

 

“Stark wants us back, apparently Fury decided to come out of hiding,” Steve said as he sent a reply. “You go, I’m going to stay here. Just call if you need me,” Astral said as she pulled Steve’s pillow closer and started to doze. Steve placed a kiss on her head as she sent him back to Clint’s house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

“Where was Astral, Cap? Not like her to miss a meeting,” Natasha asked curiously. 

“She wasn’t feeling well and went home to heal,” Steve replied.

“Hmm,” Natasha responded before she wandered off.

Steve tapped his wrist and he felt the familiar warmth of Astral’s magic as she teleported him. 

Steve stood at the end of the bed where Astral sat with legs crossed in a meditative pose. 

“We are going to head to see Helen, something isn’t adding up about her not responding,” Steve said as he began to prepare for bed.

“So another sleepless night then?” Astral asked. 

“No, leaving at first light tomorrow,” Steve said as he sat with his back leaning against the bed so his head was touching her knees. 

He faced the wall as Astral raked her fingers through his hair as he decompressed.

“Any clue on Bucky?” Steve asked. 

“There is something, I’m afraid it’s weak. I think if we got out of the states and more towards Europe there might be a stronger pull,” Astral said as she gently scratched with her nails. 

Steve ‘hmmed’ as he closed his eyes.

“If I didn’t know you so well, I would say you were part cat,” Astral giggled as Steve brushed a kiss to her fingertips. 

“Ultron wishes to make a new body with the vibranium he stole,” Steve muttered. 

“And why are we sitting around? We should be moving,” Astral said as she stood up and snapped her fingers to summon her armor. 

Steve rushed to put his suit on as they readied themselves. 

Once they gathered their weapons they teleported to the quin jet and flew towards the research center of Dr.Cho. 

 

 

~Time Skip~  
Clint flew the jet towards the research center and cloaked the jet. 

Captain jumped off and walked inside the research facility. 

“The power is in the stone, you can’t just blow up the body,” Cho warned as she readied herself with a bandage over her wound. 

“You mean to tell me we are working with an Infinity Gem? UGH! Norns we are in for a real fight,” Astral groaned as she flashed.

“Clint, Nat did you hear, we have to stop Ultron from uploading his body into the cradle,” Steve said into his mike.

“Steve, I got a signature coming from a truck from the lab just above you on the loop,” Clint said.

“Don’t shoot, we need to draw out Ultron,” Steve said as he climbed a ladder and saw the truck. 

He tensed his muscles and jumped onto the oncoming truck. 

Astral flashed onto the top of the vehicle and shot a bolt of lightening into the truck. 

Steve was currently hanging onto the broken door after Ultron sent a blast at him. 

“Well he seems unhappy, I’m gonna try and keep it that way,” Steve said over the mike.

“You’re not a match for him Captain,” Clint said. “Thanks Barton,” Steve replied.

“I’m just saying let your girl fry Ultron at the rate she’s going we can be home in time for supper,” Clint said. 

A stray blast came from within the truck, knocking Steve off and he landed on a vehicle. 

He stood up and jumped to the next oncoming truck in hopes of catching up to the research truck.

“You are quite the pain Lokidottir,” Ultron said as he fired a red blast.

Astral deflected it with a wave of her hand. 

“Please, this is child’s play,” Astral replied as she twisted her hand and Ultron’s current body struggled to move from the invisible grip.

More blasts came from below and interrupted the hold Astral had on Ultron.

“Astral incoming,” Steve warned as he threw his shield knocking Ultron back.

Astral ducked as the shield bounced off Ultron returning to Steve.

“It’s about bloody time,” Astral said as she conjured a red light and directed it at Ultron.

Ultron missed and blasted Astral.

“Aw, such sweet love. Only to be crushed,” Ultron said as he threw punch, knocking Steve off the truck.

“Steve!” Astral yelled.

“Clint can you draw the guards out,” Natasha said as she followed the truck as Steve jumped from a moving car back onto the truck.

“Why do you waste your time on a soldier? You could create a better world,” Ultron said as he deflected Astral’s spells. 

“I am creating a better world, one without you in it,” Astral said as she threw up a shield to deflect a punch.

“That was disgustingly cheesy, human emotions,” Ultron said as he threw another punch at the shield.

Astral heard Steve get on the truck and struck Ultron from behind.

Ultron turned his attention to Steve when Clint open fired on Ultron’s exposed body. 

The whirring of robots could be heard as the guards left the inside of the truck in order to go after the quin jet. 

Steve threw a punch knocking Ultron off the truck into a column. 

“Nice punch,” Astral said as she swiped at her bleeding nose.

“You’re bleeding,” Steve said.

“Thank you Captain,” Astral said as she conjured her blades.

In a blink Steve was thrown off the truck with a silver blur and disappeared. 

Astral saw a crash off to her left and saw that Steve landed in the moving train.

Red blasts were coming from inside the train. 

“Coming love,” Astral said as she jumped the truck into the speeding train. 

“Nat, guards are coming back what ever you are doing do it now,” Clint said. 

“All right. Cap do you and Astral think you can keep Ultron occupied?” Natasha asked.

“What do you think we have been doing,” Steve replied as he stood up from being knocked over by Ultron’s blast. 

Astral blocked a punch and thrusted her sword at Ultron’s chest.

The sword was embedded in Ultron as he struggles to pull away.

“Really? Reduced to using medieval weaponry,” Ultron says as he tries to bend the sword. 

“Well it seems to be working,” Astral counters as she takes a swipe at his face. 

Steve taps Ultron on the shoulder and Ultron turns only to be met with a fist. 

Ultron flies and collides with a seat near the back of the train.

“Sorry I’m late doll,” Steve says as he stands next to her.

“Better late then never,” Astral says as she readies herself as Ultron flies back towards the duo and the fight pursues. 

In a quick series of fast movements a blow to the face knocks Astral back and Steve is fighting Ultron on his own. 

Ultron strikes the shield with one hand and cuts a punch to Steve’s exposed side. 

As Steve goes down to recover from the punch to the kidney, a blue blur throws Ultron to the back of the train. 

The blur slows down to reveal the male Maximoff. 

As Ultron tries to engage the male speedster metal bars surrounded by a red glow block his path. 

Ultron turns to see Wanda, “Please, don’t do this,” Ultron asks as he looks at her. 

“What choice do we have?” Wanda replies.

Ultron looks back at the speedster as he fires off a blast and blows the front of the train off. 

He then escapes through an open side in the train. 

“We lost him, he’s heading your way,” Steve replies as he jumps the barrier to get to the front of the train to hit the breaks.

“Cap we gotta go,” Clint replies.

“No, the train is not stopping,” Steve replies.

“If you have the package take it to Stark, GO!,” Steve says as he ducks as a piece of debris hits the shield.

“Do you have eyes on Nat?” Clint asks. “Get the package to Stark,” Steve replies. 

The train breaks through the emergency block and is tearing through the street.

“There’s civilians in our path can you move them? Astral do you think you and the other Maximoff can stop this train?” Steve asks as he blocks more oncoming debris.

“ Already on it,” Astral says as she concentrates on slowing the momentum. 

A blue blur zips out of the train and people begin to move out of the way of the train.

A strong collision throws Steve back from a beam. 

The train comes to a stop and local civilians help the passengers off the train. 

Astral walks to where Steve was thrown and helps her mate stand. 

“Thanks,” Steve says as he grabs her hand.

“Anytime,” Astral says placing a kiss on his cheek.

Steve walks the pair of the train and sees the Maximoff twins.

“Give me a minute for break and then I’m good to go,” the speedster says to his sister.

“I’m very tempted to not give you one,” Steve cuts in. 

“The cradle, did you get it?” Wanda asks.

“That’s none of your concern,” Steve says.

“Stark will take care of it,” Astral replies.

“No, Stark won’t fix it, he’ll use it to make the situation right,” Wanda replies.

“No-,” Steve making a call to Tony cuts off Astral, they receive no reply.

“Ultron can’t tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it, who do you think he gets it from?’ Wanda asks.

“Astral can you get us to Stark?” Steve asked.

“Already there,” Astral says as she powers up her magic and teleported the group to Stark tower.

 

 

“I’m only gonna say it once,” Steve commands. 

“How about nonce,” Tony replies.

“Shut it down,” 

“Not gonna happen,” 

“You don’t know what you’re doing,” Steve counters. 

“And you do?” Banner asks Steve. 

“She’s not in your head?” Banner asks pointing at Wanda.

“I know you’re angry-“ 

“I’m way beyond angry, I could choke the life out of you without changing a shade,” Banner says darkly. 

“Bruce,” Astral starts. 

“No, do you know what she did to me? To us how could you be standing here with her right next to you?” Bruce asks. 

“Banner after everything that’s happened-“ 

“You don’t know what’s coming,”

“This is not right-“

Pietro rolls his eyes and speeds around the room unplugging the cords. 

“No, no go on you were saying?” Pietro asked. 

A shot rang out and then glass shattered as Pietro fell through the glass floor. 

“Pietro!” Wanda called out. There was a groan and Clint walked over. 

“What, didn’t see that coming?” Clint asked as he smirked. 

Warning and system alarms were wailing as Tony scrambled to reroute the system. 

Steve threw his shield in hopes of stopping Tony from reaching the monitors.

Tony called his armor and blasted Steve in the chest and Steve flew backwards into the wall. 

Banner grabbed Wanda and held her.

“Go ahead try and piss me off,” Banner egged on. 

Steve went in for a second strike when Tony shot a arc reactor blast from his chest plate. 

Both men went flying back as the result. Wanda sent a wave of magic and Bruce let her go. 

Astral was stuck looking at the scene and then at the cradle.

“Wait, you guys it’s the Mind stone,” Astral warned but her Uncle knocked her out of the way. 

“Stand beside Astral,” Thor commanded as he summoned his lightening and directed it towards the cradle.

More warning sirens went off as the system was overloaded with energy. 

In a flash a man broke out of the cradle. His skin was a combination of pink and silver. 

There was a pregnant pause before the man launched himself at Thor, causing the pair to break through the glass into the living room. 

Just before the man fell out the building he stopped himself and stared out the window.

He lowered himself down to the ground. Steve, Astral, the Maximoffs and the scientists were on stand by. 

Clothes materialized onto the man and when he looked at Thor a golden cloak appeared.

“I’m sorry, that was…odd,” a British lit rang out. 

“Thank you,” the man whispered. 

“Thor, you helped create this?” Steve asked. 

“I’ve had a vision and at the center of that vision was that,” Thor said as he pointed at the gem on the androids head.

“The mind stone, one of the infinity gems, yes we know,” Astral said. 

“You’re mother told me she had them all,” Steve said looking at Astral.

“Some how someone got their hands on one,” Astral answered. 

“Why would you bring it to life?” Steve asked.

“Because Stark was right,” Thor answered.

“Oh this is definitely the end times,” Banner said with a crest fallen face.

“The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron,” Thor said. 

“Why does your vision sound like JARVIS?” Steve asked approaching the man and Thor. 

“We reconfigured JARVIS’s matrix to create something new,” Tony said looking at the android.

“You think I’m a child of Ultron,” Vision asked. “You’re not?” Steve said in disbelief.

“I’m not Ultron, I’m not JARVIS,” Vision said.

“Whose side are you on?” Steve questioned. 

“I’m on the side of life,” Vision said. “Ultron is not.”

“When is he going to strike?” Tony asked. 

“He’s waiting for you,” Vision answered. 

“Where?” Banner asked. “Sokovia,” Pietro answered. 

“He’s got Nat there too,” Clint answered as he joined the group.

“If we are wrong about you,” Banner started.

“What. You still make me to be out the monster? I don’t want to kill Ultron, he is unique and in pain,” Vision answered.

“But he must be destroyed because that pain will roll over the earth. We have to act now, all of us,” Vision continued looking at the group.

“Maybe I am a monster, but I don’t know if I were one. I’m not what you are, I’m not what you intended. So there may be no way for you to trust me, but we need to go,” Vision said handing Thor his hammer.

The group was stunned as Vision held the hammer until took the hammer.

“Three minutes, get what you need,” Steve said as he went to grab his shield from the lab. 

Astral followed behind her mate as the group prepared themselves to go to Sokovia.

“Steve, wait,” Astral, said as Steve grabbed his shield harshly from a monitor and yanked it out. 

“What?” Steve said frustratingly.

“You need to understand that this is the way it has to be, my mother wouldn’t have allowed this if it was not foreseen,” Astral said as she held his arm. 

“Why couldn’t she have told us?” Steve asked with his nostril flared.

“To do so, would kill her, she cannot tell a soul the future otherwise it would kill her,” Astral said in deathly whisper. 

A harsh silence fell over the lab as Steve processed the new information. 

He sighed and kissed Astral’s forehead, “I’ll try.” 

Astral hugged him and snuggled into his chest.

“Thank you,” she whispered before kissing his lips quickly. 

They made heir way back to the loading bay and waited for the team to arrive.

“If we don’t take out all the tin soldiers, we lost,” Tony stated seriously.

“I don’t have any plans,” Steve said. 

“Yes you do,” Astral said cuffing his head.

Steve looked at her with a fake pained face.

“What?” Steve whined.

“Um, yes we were going after you-know-who, remember?” Astral said lifting an eyebrow. 

Steve scrunched his eyebrows together and then realization washed over.

“You found him?” Steve asked.

“I’ll know when we get to Sokovia,” Astral said.

“Wait you guys are going after Voldemort?” Tony asked.

“Shh Tony you’re not suppose to say his name,” Astral said putting a hand over his mouth.

“Ewww, Stark that was disgusting,” Astral said a second later has she pulled her hand back, covered in saliva.

“Don’t shut me up then,” Tony countered. “Ugh, children,” Astral said as she ran to grab a towel.

“But really who are you guys going after?” Tony asked.

“An old friend,” Steve replied. 

 

~On the Plane~

 

All was quite as the team flew towards Sokovia. 

Astral sat on the floor and meditated.

During her meditation she had begun to levitate slightly and Steve looked on waiting. 

“What it she doing,” Wanda asked in a whisper.

“Searching,” Steve said curtly. 

“For what?” Wanda pressed. 

“Classified,” Steve answered.

“Fine,” Wanda said as she walked away.

A few minutes later Astral’s eyes shot open and she floated to a standing position.

“Found him,” Astral thought to Steve. 

“Where?” Steve asked in thought. 

“Romania,” Astral replies.

“Landing in a few minutes,” Clint called out. 

“Ultron knows we’re coming, Odds are we’ll be riding in on heavy fire and that’s what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn’t. So our priority is to get them out. All they want is to live their life in peace and that’s not gonna happen today. But we can do our best to protect them and we can get the job done. We have to find out what Ultron has been building, find Nat and keep the fight between us. Ultron thinks we’re monsters that we are what’s wrong with the world. This isn’t about beating him, it’s about whether he’s right,” Steve spoke.

“God Astral, does he make those up or does he have those inspirational speeches lying around?” Clint asked. 

“Trust me they are on the spot,” Astral said with a smile. 

“All right everyone fan out and move civilians, Tony you go and search for Ultron. Bruce, you and Clint are going to look for Natasha, Everyone else with me,” Steve commanded as they exited the quin jet. 

 

~Minor time Skip~

 

Earthquakes erupted under Astral’s feet as she battled the Ultron bots.

“Tony what’s going on?” Steve asked through the coms.

“Ultron is turning Sokovia into a meteor,” Tony replied. 

“Cap you got incoming,” Tony replied as Steve flew backwards into a car from a Ultron bot.

“Incoming already came, Stark worry about bringing the city down safely, the rest of us need to tear these things apart,” Steve said over the coms.

“If you get hurt, hurt them back. If you get killed, walk it off,” Steve continued.

“Alright, more fire power,” Astral said gleefully as she rubbed her hands together. 

Her form began to morph. 

Once stood a beautiful woman now stood a fifty-foot, seven-headed dragon. 

“Oh Cap, you didn’t tell me you guys finally watched Hercules,” Clint said as he saw the giant Hydra dragon.

“Yea we watched it after the party a few weeks ago,” Steve said as he snapped the head off a bot.

“Incoming,” Pietro warned just as Astral opened her maws and unleashed green flames. 

Hundreds of bots were incinerated in the blasts. In the far off distance a roar was heard. 

“Looks like Banner released the Hulk,” Hawkeye commented.

“You know the city is flying, there’s murderous bots and I’m just a guy with a bow and arrow,” Clint said to Wanda in the pep talk as they ducked for shelter. 

'Clint you could have asked for a different weapon' Astral sent to him.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Clint asked. Astral let out a howl as a robot pulled on her ear. 

One of her heads crunched the robot in its teeth.

“How are you holding Cap?” Clint asked. 

“Could use some hands on the bridge,” Captain said as he raced towards a car that was teetering off the edge. 

He grabbed the bumper and began to pull but the bumper came off. 

The car flew several feet before being caught by Thor. 

Thor ripped the door open and threw the woman up to Steve. 

Steve caught her hand and tried pulling her up. 

“Hey, just look at me,” Steve said as he pulled them up onto the bridge.

“You can’t save them all, you’ll never” a Ultron bot started 

“Never ‘what’ you didn’t finish,” Steve said as he sent the bot over the edge.

“All clear over here,” Clint said over the comm. 

“We are not clear. We are very not clear,” Steve said as he kicked his shield into a bots face.

“Coming your way,” Clint said.

“Helps coming,” Astral roared. 

Astral landed beside her mate and uncoiled her body knocking all the bots out within the radius. 

“Avengers we need to meet at the drill, the last ship is full we need to protect the drill from Ultron,” Stark said as he flew. 

The avengers converged at the core and readied for the ultimate fight.

“Steve I got a plan,” Astral said as she morphed back to her normal form.

“Astral no, you can’t,” Steve said.

“It’s the only way to bring the city back down, Tony’s plan is still going to crumble the city,” Astral said as she gathered all her power. 

She felt her limits disintegrate as her body filled out. 

Her form turned into one of the Taa beings.

Her body grew to that of a giant and then some. 

Her features were still very much the same as her normal except for her eyes which glowed brilliantly gold. 

“Steve what is Astral doing?” Tony called out as he fought off the last few bots. 

“She is using the implosion of her magic to create the ultimate being in order to absorb the energy coming from the drill, it’s going to destroy her,” Steve said as he tried to reach out to her. 

'I’m sorry Steve it’s the only way.'Astral sent as she placed her giant hands around the city she absorbed the energy and soon the drill began to shut down. 

“Astral don’t do this,” Steve yelled over the com. 

The city was lowered to the ground as Astral began to glow an unearthly gold.

She flew into the air with tears streaming on her face. 

She didn’t know if she could rid the power in time. 

Astral reached the furthest she could before her magic exploded. 

Astral didn’t know how far she was blown from the blast all she remembers was falling and then crashing into a building. 

Astral could feel all of her nerves were fried. Astral lands with a harsh impact creating a crater in the middle of nowhere. 

She remembered seeing a pair of wide blue eyes and a glint of silver before passing out. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~With Steve~   
“I’m sorry Cap, there’s no way she survived that,” Clint said looking at the aftermath of the magic. 

 

The air was thick with the stench of sulfur and the air was full of electricity.

“She’s not dead, she still alive,” Steve said placing his hand over the bond mark.

He could still feel her heart beat through the bond. 

“If she is, we will look for her,” Clint said as he laid out on the seats. 

 

 

 

 

~Time Skip~  
“How are you holding up? I can’t imagine what you went through or what you’re going through,” Tony said as they had just said a very interesting goodbye to Thor.

“I’m still here,” Steve said as he gazed back at the new avengers building.

“Let me know if you need help, she’s got to be out there somewhere, maybe she found Barnes,” Tony said opening the door to his car. 

 

“Maybe,” Steve said as he waved a good bye to Tony. Steve walked back inside in order to get an assessment of the new recruits.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Civil War beginning

Currently Astral had no idea where she was, all she knew was pain.

She felt a cool sensation against her lips, “Напиток.” (Drink) someone spoke.

Astral felt the cool liquid slide down her throat as she went to cup the vessel containing the water.

“Легко Дарлинг,” (Easy Darling) a voice spoke.

The voice sounded unused and gravely.

Astral’s eyes flew open at the words and she bolted up.

“нет, лежал вниз вы собираетесь ушиблись,” (No, lay down, you are going to hurt yourself).

“По-английски, пожалуйста” (English please) Astral asked as she cradled her head.

“Are you still mad at me?” the man asked.

Astral looked up from her hands and looked at him.

“No, I am not mad at you. I actually owe you my life for saving me,” Astral said as she looked at the skittish man.

“The man on the bridge, Steve, where is he?” the man asked.

“He is probably back at the tower, worried,” Astral said with a sigh.

“Why are you here? Why Romania?” the man pressed.

“I knew where you were and I had to see you, you were suffering,” Astral whispered.

“You called for me in your sleep, James or Bucky, which is it?” Bucky pressed.

“You’re name is James Buchanan Barnes, but you go by Bucky for friends and family. Which do you prefer?” Astral asked.

“James or Bucky, I am no longer the man who was naïve to the world,” Bucky said as he stood to walk towards the kitchen.

Astral looked around the small room that they were in.

She was currently on a beat up couch with a blanket and pillow.

“Do you want more water?” James asked from the kitchen.

“Please,” Astral said softly.

She tried tapping into her magic but it was so weak.

Soft footfalls were soon heard as James approached her side.

Astral accepted the water calmly, mindful of James’s weariness.

“You said you could feel my pain, does this have to do with the bond we share?” James asks.

“Yes, do you remember what I told you?” Astral asks.

“I do, though my mind is still plagued and scrambled with the past,” James says as he stares at his hands.

Astral tucks her legs closer to her and pats the space next to her.

“Why?” James asks.

“Why what? Why would I want you to seat next to me? Why do I not shrink away from you?” Astral asks.

“Yes,” James spits out.

“Because I know what you are suffering, I may not have experienced what you have but I will never judge you for what those monsters did to you,” Astral said as she gently grabs his right hand.

He freezes when he feels the contact, but feels a sense of calm wash over him.

**Why do you trust her? She has magic, what makes you think she is any different from HYDRA?** The soldier spoke to him.

James felt a hitch in his breath as he heard the voice.

_It’s none of your business, she is my soulmate. I have to trust her._ James responded.

“Come back to me,” Astral spoke as she squeezed his hand.

James flinched when he snapped out of the conversation.

“I know he doesn’t trust me yet, nor do I think he will. But some part of you has to remember the bond we share, right?” Astral says as she gazes into his eyes.

He nods his head and looks back at their fingers.

He gently squeezes her hand and she brushes her thumb over his fingers.

“Why haven’t you left yet? Shouldn’t your magic have healed you?” James asks.

“It has, but my magic is depleted and it will take some time to regain it back,” Astral says with a sigh.

“So what happened, how did you end up in Romania?” He pushes.

“I felt your pain before I fell, so with the last of my magic I transported myself to you in order to help,” Astral said quietly.

“So Steve didn’t follow you?” James notes.

“No, he knows I am with you and I am safe for the moment. When the time comes or when you are ready, we can go back to Steve,” Astral says as she tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

“I don’t know if I can face him, not after what I did,” James mutters softly.

“You would be surprised at how much Steve has grown since you last remembered, he will welcome you with open arms,” Astral said as she closed her eyes for a moment.

Her stomach gave a grumble of hunger as she adjusted.

“Would you like some dinner? I have sandwich preparations in the fridge,” James said.

“If you could that would be splendid,” Astral said with a soft smile.

James stood and walked towards the kitchen to make a few sandwiches.

“You have gotten better since I last checked in on you,” Astral says to him.

“I thought I felt a presence, I couldn’t pinpoint it though,” James says as he pulls the bread out.

“I sent a projection when I felt your nightmares were really bad,” Astral said admittedly.

“How did you know?” James asks as he pauses from putting lettuce on the bread.

“My mother connected our minds in case of an emergency or extreme distress, but it is mostly one way. I feel when you have break or when Steve has a flashback.” Astral recounts.

“He has them?” James asks as he walks back over to the small couch.

“Not all the time but there are times where we will be somewhere and his eyes glaze over and he just goes silent,” Astral describes.

He gently hands her the plate with two sandwiches on it.

Astral takes one and takes a bite out of it, ham with lettuce and tomato.

She chews and swallows before looking back at her companion.

“Thank you, not only for the sandwich but for taking care of me while I was unconscious,” Astral says with a quiet smile.

James nods before ducking his head as a flashback occurs.

It’s of one of where Steve was very sick during one cold winter day and Bucky had brought over some soup his mother had made.

Astral watched as James went through a flashback.

She nibbled on her sandwich before finishing it off as she watched the emotions flash across James face.

He came back to reality with a shake of the head and he clutched his head with his left hand.

“Do the memories still hurt when they come back?” Astral asked after several minutes.

“Not all the time, but when I try to dig deeper that’s when it sets the pain off,” James muttered as he put his head in his hands.

Astral scooted a little closer and leaned against him.

She slowly put her fingers in his hair and began to run her fingers through.

James flinched at the contact but could feel that she was trying to comfort him.

“I am here if you ever need anything,” Astral said with a weak smile.

 

 

~With Avengers~ Lagos

 

 

 

“So what, we’re going to Lagos to go after Rumlow?” Sam asked as he prepared his suit.

“Looks like it,” Steve answered.

“So what, set a perimeter and then wait?” Wanda asked as she pulled on a jacket.

“So tell me again what Rumlow wants from Wakanda that isn’t Vibranium?” Sam asks.

“That’s what we are trying to find out,” Wanda said as she jumped down into the fight.

“Alright what do you see?” Steve asked Wanda over the comms.

“Standard beat cops, small station and a quiet street. It’s a good target,” Wanda replied as she sat at the coffee shop.

“There’s an ATM on the south side of the street, which means,” Steve said as he looked down on the street from the hotel room.

“Cameras,” Wanda replied.

“Both cross streets are one way,” Steve continued.

“So compromised escape routes,” Wanda said.

“It means our guy doesn’t care about being seen or making a mess on the way out,” Steve continued.

“You see that ranger half block up?” Steve asked.

“The red one? Its cute,” Wanda said.

“It’s bulletproof which means private security,” Natasha cut in.

“Which means more guns and a bigger headache for us,” Natasha continued as she took a sip of coffee.

“Didn’t anyone tell you I can move things with my mind?” Wanda asked.

“You need to be constantly vigilance meaning to watch over your shoulder,” Natasha continued.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you, you’re paranoid?” Sam asked.

“Keep your eyes on the target, this is the closest lead on Rumlow in 6 months, we don’t need to lose him again,” Steve ordered.

“Well if he sees us that won’t be a problem since he hates us,” Sam said.

Steve opened the curtain and heard honking on the street.

“Sam, you see that garbage truck? Tag it,” Steve ordered.

“That truck is at max weight and the driver is heavily armed,” Sam spoke.

“It’s a battering ram,” Natasha concluded.

“GO. Now! He’s not aiming for the police,” Steve said as he jumped out the window.

The garbage truck drove into the Infectious disease ward and collided.

Two yellow trucks pulled up behind the wreckage and opened their doors to release armed men.

The men fired into the building with knockout gas and entered the building.

Sam swooped down and released Captain onto the ground.

Steve knocked one of the shooters out with a swift kick as he landed.

He quickly brings up the shield to protect himself from the spray of bullets.

In a flash Steve kicks a truck disorientating the shooter and throw his shield to knock out the shooter.

Steve caught the rebounded shield and climbed the car to take out another shooter who was aiming at the fleeing doctors.

Steve took to steps and kicked the shooter with both feet sending the man flying into the wall.

“Body armor, AR-15s, I make seven hostiles,” Steve said over the comms.

“I make five,” Sam said. Steve was then propelled into the building by Wanda’s magic and he was met with a hostile.

He reached for the man’s mask and ripped it off causing the man to gasp due to the gas.

Rumlow exited the building with two guards and the biohazard disease.

“He’s here,” Rumlow said.

“Rumlow has the biological weapon,” Steve sad into the comms.

The team split up to go after the escaping henchmen of Rumlow as Steve engaged in hand-to-hand combat with Rumlow.

A fury of flying punches and kicks led to Steve almost getting pinned against a building.

“This is for dropping a building on my face,” Rumlow said as he unsheathed a rather large knife and went to stab Steve with it.

Steve dodged and grabbed the arm with the knife and broke the arm.

Steve then kicked Rumlow so he went flying.

Rumlow took of the skull mask as he kneeled. “I think I look pretty good, all things considered,” Rumlow said.

“Who’s your buyer?” Steve demanded as he held Rumlow by the collar of his vest.

“You know, he knew you. Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky,” Rumlow sneered.

Steve brought Rumlow in close and asked, “What did you say?”

“He remembered you. I was there; he got all weepy about it, till they put his brain back in the blender. He wanted me to tell you “Please tell Rogers, when you gotta go you gotta go” and you’re coming with me,” Rumlow said as he pressed a button.

An explosion went off but was contained by a red force field.

Wanda could barely hold it together as she raised the bubble and the explosion destroyed the south building.

Wanda held a hand to her mouth as she heard the screams.

“Sam we need fire and rescue on the south building,” Steve said breathlessly.

 

 

 

 

 

One month later~

 

 

“Last month, there were 11 Wakanda casualties in the country of Lagos and when the Avengers took on some mercenaries,” A reporter said.

Steve clicked the TV off and he headed down to Wanda’s room and turned her TV off as he saw that she was watching the same report.

“It’s my fault.” Wanda said.

“That’s not true,” Steve said as he leaned on the doorway.

“Turn the TV back on, they are being very specific,” Wanda pointed out.

“I should’ve clocked that bomb vest long before you had to deal with it. Rumlow said Bucky and I felt like I was 16-year old kid in Brooklyn again,” Steve said as he walked over and sat on Wanda’s bed.

“And people died, it’s on me,” Steve continued.

“It’s on both of us,” Wanda said.

“This job, we try to save as many people as we can but not everyone. It’s even harder without…” Steve paused.

“Without Astral, I know. She was suppose to help me with my control over my magic and now we have no idea where she is,” Wanda finished.

“We have to live with the consequences, it is the only thing we can do,” Steve said.

A ripple of noise was heard and Vision materialized.

“Vis! We talked about this,” Wanda said scolding Vision.

“Yes, but the door was open so I assumed that…Captain Rogers wished to know when Mr. Stark was arriving,” Vision explained.

“Thank you. I’ll be right down,” Steve said.

“I’ll use the door,” Vision said awkwardly as he turned and exited.

“Oh apparently he’s brought a guest,” Vision said as he turned back.

“We know who it is?” Steve asked.

“Secretary of State,” Vision replied as he walked away.

The pair looked at each other before the followed Vision into the meeting room.

 

 

 

“Five years ago I had a heart attack and dropped right in the middle of my backswing. Turned out it was the best round of my life…because after 13 hours of surgery and a triple bypass, I found something that forty years in the army couldn’t, perspective. The world owes the Avengers an unpayable debt. You have fought for us, protected us, risked your lives…but while a great many people see you as heroes and some who would prefer the word “vigilantes”.” The Secretary said.

 

“And what word would you use Mr. Secretary?” Natasha asked.

“How about dangerous?” Ross responded.

“What would you call a group of US-based, enhanced individuals who routinely ignore sovereign borders and inflict their will wherever they choose and who frankly, seem unconcerned about what they leave behind,” Ross continued.

The screen flashed on and a world map appeared, the screen zoomed in on New York.

“New York, Washington D.C., Sokovia, Lagos,” Ross said as he showed video clips of the destruction that occurred at each of the most dangerous events in history.

Wanda turned away when the last image was of a dead body whose eyes were staring at the screen.

“Ok. That’s enough,” Steve said as he saw Wanda turn away.

“For the past four years, you’ve operated with unlimited power and no supervision. That’s an arrangement the governments of the world can longer tolerate. But I think we have a solution,” Ross said as he placed a booklet on the table.

“The Sokovia accords, approved by 117 countries and it states that the Avengers shall no longer be a private organization. Instead the will operated under the supervision of a UN panel only when and if that panel deems it necessary,” Ross said.

“The Avengers were formed to make the world a safer place, I feel we’ve done that,” Steve spoke.

“Tell me Captain, do you know where Thor, Banner or Astral are right now?” Ross asked.

“Thor is on Asgard, Banner is taking a mental retreat and Astral is on a mission,” Steve spoke sternly.

“If I misplaced a couple of 30 megaton nukes you can bet there’d be consequences,” Ross said.

“Compromise, reassurance. That’s how the world works. Believe me, this is the middle ground,” Ross said as he made a gesture to the accords.

“So there are some contingencies,” Rhodey stated.

“Three days from now he UN meets in Vienna, to ratify the Accords,” Ross says.

“And if we come to a decision you don’t like?” Natasha asks.

“Then you retire or you leave,” Ross responded and he left.

“Secretary Ross has a congressional medal of honor, which is one more than you have,” Rhodey says as he gestures to Sam.

“So let’s say we agree to this thing. How long is it gonna be before they LoJack us like a bunch of common criminals?” Sam asks.

“117 countries want to sign this, 117 Sam, and you’re just like ‘No that’s cool, we got out.’” Rhodey responded.

“I have an equation,” Vision started.

Both Rhodey and Sam balk at this but Vision continues, “ In the eight years since mister Stark announced himself as Iron Man, the number of known enhanced persons has grown exponentially. During the same period, the number of world ending events has risen at a commensurate rate,” Vision said.

“So, you’re saying it’s our fault?” Steve asked.

“I’m saying causality, our very strength invites challenge. Challenge incites conflict, and conflict breeds catastrophe,” Vision concluded.

“Tony you’re usually hyperactive mouth seems to be on a sabbatical,” Natasha commented.

“That’s because he already made up his mind,” Steve responded.

“You know me so well,” Tony said as he stood up from the couch.

“Actually I’m nursing an electromagnetic headache. That’s what’s going on Cap, its just pain and discomfort. Who’s outing coffee grounds in the disposal? Am I running bed and breakfast for a biker gang? This is Charles Spencer, computer engineering degree, 3.6 GPA, but he wanted to get a few more miles under his belt before he graduated from MIT. So he went to travel the world but instead of picking a regular place to visit he picked Sokovia. He was building sustainable housing for the poor when we dropped a building on him while we were kicking ass,” Tony spoke.

“There’s no decision making process here, we need to be put in check! Whatever form that takes I’m game, if we can’t accept limitations or if we are boundary-less we are no better than the bad guys,” Tony rants.

“Tony, someone dies on your watch, you don’t give up,” Steve starts.

“Who said we were giving up?” Tony fires back.

“We are if we’re not taking responsibility for our actions, this documents just shifts the blame,” Steve says.

“I’m sorry Steve, that is dangerously arrogant. This is the UN we’re talking about, not the World Security Council, not SHIELD, not HYDRA-“ Rhodey starts.

“No but it's run by people with agendas and agendas change,” Steve cuts in. “That’s good, that’s why I am here. When I realized what my weapons were capable of in the wrong hands, I shut it down and stopped manufacturing,” Tony said as he walked back over to the group from the kitchen.

“But you had a choice, once we sign these we will surrender our right to choose,” Steve says slamming the paper down.

“What if the panel sends us somewhere we don’t think we should go? Or what if we need to go somewhere but we don’t gain clearance. More people could die because our right to choose is taken away. We may not be perfect but the safest hands is still our own,” Steve says sternly.

“We if don’t do this now, its gonna be done to us later, that’s the fact and it won’t be pretty,” Tony said.

“You’re saying they will come for me and Astral?” Wanda starts.

“We will protect you,” Vision answers.

“Maybe Tony’s right, if we have one hand on the wheel we can still steer, if we take that hand off…” Natasha starts and everyone turns to look at her.

“Aren’t you the same woman who stood in front of the government and told them to kiss your ass?” Rhodey asks.

“I’m just reading the terrain, we have made some very public mistakes. We need to earn their trust back,” Natasha says quietly.

“I’m sorry did I just mishear you or did you agree with me?” Tony asked as he leans closer to Natasha.

“I want to take it back now,” Natasha said as she realized she agreed with Tony.

“No. No you can’t retract it,” Tony says wagging his finger.

Steve’s phone buzzes in his pocket.

_She passed in her sleep~Astral._

Another text comes two seconds later

_Peggy passed, funeral is in London on Sunday~Sharon_.

“Excuse me, I gotta leave,” Steve says as he stands abruptly and leaves the room.

He quickly ends up in the back entrance stairs where tears are rolling down his face.

Steve sniffs and looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Steve, I’m so sorry,” Astral says.

Steve sobs and reaches out to hold her as his emotions bubble over.

“Why? Why did you return now of all the times?” Steve asks in a harsh whisper.

“Bucky needed me and I needed him, at this time you’re needs were the greatest,” Astral says as she rubs his back.

“I need you to come with me I- I don’t know if I can be strong enough to carry myself let alone Peggy,” Steve asks pulling back to look at Astral.

Her hair was shorter than the last time he saw her and she looked a little thinner.

“I will be there, for now let me help you home to help you pack hmm?” Astral says as she teleports the pair to the compound.


End file.
